


【Dickjay】睡得毫無防備的你

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick回家時Jason已經先睡了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 30





	【Dickjay】睡得毫無防備的你

**Author's Note:**

> 那個隨機題目：受けの無防備な寝顔にぶっかける攻め 起きた受けにしこたま怒られる攻め。

「我回來了」

Dick憑著記憶摸索牆壁上的電燈開關，外頭跟客廳的亮度差異使他一時之間看不清楚屋內的擺設。等到眼睛適應後他注意到檯桌上擺者一盤比市售常見的尺寸還大一點、用保鮮膜包好的三明治。Dick拿起後啃了一大口，調味稍鹹的火雞肉片和爽脆的捲心菜配上用黑胡椒調味過的起司，這是Jason的獨門配方。

Dick沒三兩下就吃完了整盤，還意猶未盡的舔掉嘴角留下的醬汁。胃還有點不滿足，不過這時間繼續吃東西可是會造成布魯德海文帥氣的藍鳥變成一隻胖藍鳥。把盤子扔進水槽後Dick任憑衣服散落一地，踏進浴室洗漱，等到他準備回臥室穿衣時才察覺到床上似乎有人在。

借者客廳的燈從半掩的門縫朝裡面窺探，是Jason，Dick瞬間繃緊的神經放鬆下來。他走回去關掉電燈，放輕腳步、把手機當做光源緩慢地靠近床邊。

「太好了...剛才都沒有吵醒他」

穿好內褲，從另一側爬上床的Dick充滿愛憐地注視他的男友。Jason睡得很熟，這很少見。Dick的手指摸上Jason平時總是不自覺緊皺的眉頭，只有這時候才會放鬆下來，這種沒必要的地方倒是跟Bruce一樣。

手沿著眉骨下滑來到臉頰，他溫柔的碰觸戀人的臉頰，低下頭在那對世界上最性感的翹唇上輕輕停留了一會。

「我回來了，還有晚安，Jay」

Dick本想就這樣鑽進被窩擁者Jason一起入眠，可惜他的枕頭貌似失蹤了。他探頭往床下搜索了一會，直到他戰戰兢兢地把棉被掀開後才發現Jason一手還抱者Dick的枕頭，微低頭的睡姿可能是Jason睡著前都依偎著這棵枕。是因為上面有我的味道才睡得這麼香甜嗎？Dick被自己的想法樂得不由自主傻笑。

「好可愛、超級可愛」

他小心翼翼地打開床頭櫃上的檯燈、轉到最小亮度，Jason被光線刺激地微微動了動眼，不過這仍沒吵醒他的睡美人。Jason翻了個身，到剛剛還側睡的姿態轉成了正面仰躺，不過一手抱者Dick枕頭的手還是沒放。用直到剛才還拿來充當手電筒的手機毫不客氣連拍許多張照片後，Dick心滿意足的把照片備份到雲端關掉檯燈。

身體很疲勞，然而深愛的戀人所做出的舉動刺激了男人天生的獸慾。

不忍心打斷難得睡得很沉的Jason，不過Dick也並不打算放過這個大好機會。他扯掉被子推到一旁接者翻身壓上，天氣雖然轉涼，但晚上的房間還是有點悶熱，這點涼意還不足以叫醒Jason。Jason睡覺的時候喜歡隨便套件領口洗鬆的T-shirt，下半身則只穿條內褲，這大幅協助了Dick今晚的犯罪。

他仔細地捲起Jason的上衣好露出飽滿厚實的胸肌，就者月光欣賞Jason漂亮的胸，朦朧的光線下肉粉色的乳頭更吸引Dick去品嘗，他照做了。他比自己想像得還熱烈渴求口中的果實，舌尖掃過周圍後捲起那個凸起啃咬，另一隻手也撫摸上被嘴巴冷落的另一顆紅梅，照著舌頭對他的玩法用手指一一模仿。

「嗯－」

身下那人發出了一聲嘆息，他的胸異常敏感，Dick知道Jason快高潮時如果玩弄他的乳頭會讓Jason去得更快。今晚過度的快感可能會吵醒Jason，他戀戀不捨地放開口中已經變硬的可口果實，唾液讓它們在月光下閃者銀絲更顯色情，Dick壞心地又掐了掐兩邊的小東西作為發洩。

「你真不該有這麼好吃的乳頭，哪一天真的被我啃掉都有可能」

他接者親吻Jason的腹肌，上面有幾道許久之前受傷所留下的疤痕。Dick沿著不平的部位仔細地、溫柔地舔舐，如同要帶走當時施予在他身上的疼痛一般。嘴繼續下移，來到平時Jason不肯給他玩弄的肚臍，Jason總是抱怨這樣很癢，可惜今晚Dick不打算放過這個小凹處。啃咬了幾口後伸舌淺淺試探，Jason的口中傳出淺淺的喘息，他在腦中想著下次要綁住戀人的雙手邊盡情享用這處新的敏感帶。

不過今晚的重頭戲還沒開始，身體往下滑去後慢慢拉下Jason的內褲褪到膝蓋處，儘管本人仍在睡眠中，身體誠實的反應使他的陰莖已經微微挺立。Dick也接者脫下自己的內褲，光是愛撫心愛的人就讓他的勃起硬得直滴前液。

他空出一隻手來安撫正瘋狂叫囂想進入眼前人緊緻身體的陰莖，另一隻手折起大腿好讓嘴唇能夠膜拜Jason性感的大腿肌。啃咬、吸吮、印上屬於自己的吻痕好降低就這麼強姦他的衝動，大腿內側偏薄的肌膚都被Dick折磨成粉色時才肯做罷。

Dick從抽屜拿出潤滑液倒在陰莖跟Jason的大腿上後隨手扔到後方，空瓶掉在地上的聲音也沒能讓Jason醒來。他再度抬起那雙修長的腿強制把他們壓向主人的胸口，幸好Jason的柔軟度很好，而內褲的彈性使兩條腿只得併攏靠再一起。

「嗯...好舒服」

Dick將他滾燙的硬挺插進豐滿的大腿根處，就著潤滑液開始前後晃動。這個姿態乍看之下彷彿平時Jason被他幹著後穴的模樣，他滿足的瞇起眼睛。Dick推擠大腿讓戀人的雙腿可以把他夾的更緊，腿交雖不似插入時有充滿彈性的緊實肉壁會包覆整個柱身，但沉重的陰囊撞擊到大腿肉所發出的聲響反而比平常更大。

「等你清醒後我們再來試試」

他停下動作俯身吻上Jason的雙唇，Jason無意識的嗯了一聲反倒增長Dick的性致，小心注意著不要過於靠近Jason的陰莖，避免戀人被多於的刺激給弄醒後，他再次蠻橫地搖晃腰、抽插起來。

「...啊、哈...」

Jason無反應的臉孔讓Dick有股犯罪的罪惡感，在心中道歉的同時腰卻持續不斷尋求快樂，蕩然無存的理性促使他拼命追求刺激，現在的Dick只是位陰莖的奴隸，是一頭被快感所支配的野獸。

「要去了，我要射給你了Jay－！！」

他死命的搖晃腰，大幅度的開合與潤滑液和前液交合所出的水聲都沒能吵醒Jason，Dick莫名被這個事實給惹怒。正當他馬上要射出去時，Dick突然從被摩擦到發紅的腿間抽出陰莖跨座到Jason的臉上，迅速擼動了幾下後把今晚的熱度全數射出。

Jason毫無防備的睡顏就這樣澆上了Dick的白濁。

「哈－...你真棒」

他用者龜頭擦著Jason微開的下唇，沒射乾淨的精液就這麼沾上原本逃過一劫的唇瓣，可以的話真想就這麼插進那濕熱軟潤的口腔裡。但理智告訴他這樣做Jason絕對會起來。Dick翻身躺到Jason旁邊，發洩後的滿足和疲累突然一股作氣湧上大腦，他知道他應該要先幫Jason做完清理，可他的眼皮越來越沉重...Dick在內心告訴自己明天一定要早一步比Jason先起床。

「Dick Grayson！你他媽死定了！！！」

Dick是被Jason踹醒的，正確來說他是掉到床下後醒來。Jason的臉上還有他昨晚射出、現在已經乾黏的體液，氣瘋了的戀人踹完後索性撲過來，雙手直接掐在自己的脖子上。

「你有什麼遺言嗎！！！！」

Dick思考了一下，接者他抬頭看著Jason，英勇無畏的說。

「我們去浴室先把你弄乾淨後，直接再來一次可以嗎？」


End file.
